vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas
Silas was a warlock who is probably the first immortal creature in all of history. According to Atticus Shane, Silas created a spell to become immortal with the help of Qetsiyah, his best friend. The spell could possibly be part of Esther's ritual used to turn her children into the first vampires. History Silas was a extremely powerful warlock. He wanted to live forever with the woman he loved so he created a spell of immortality and his best friend, Qetsiyah, who was in love with him and also a witch helped him. As soon as he became immortal he planned on making his lover immortal too. However Qetsiyah became enraged when she found out he was in love with another and killed his lover. Not wanting to live forever without his one true love Silas created a cure but before he used it on himself Qetsiyah buried him alive along with the cure for all eternity. Season Four In the episode We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate, as well as a legend that mentions his return. His tombstone is donated to Whitmore College, but by whom it is unknown. It is thought to be the world's first tombstone. In the episode O Come, All Ye Faithful, Professor Shane tells Damon and Elena he already found the location of Silas's prison. He repeats the story to Elena along with showing her Silas's tombstone. He also tells her that Silas had created a cure for immortality before he was imprisoned by Qetsiyah and that he took the cure with him. So in order to get the cure they must complete the map which will reveal a spell that can be used to free Silas along with the cure. Personality Not much is known, or nothing of the Silas' personality. During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal, Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says "Maybe we should be afraid". Bonnie and Atticus Shane have a little conversation - Bonnie: "Qetsiyah sounds like a bad ass", but Shane says "Nothing compared to Silas." Shane describes Silas in two ways: at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, Silas tries to find the cure of immortality, and it is then that he becomes very dangerous and malicious. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Note: Silas was a warlock however after he was turned immortal it is unknown if he still has these abilities. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Immortality': The act of not aging, or sucumbing to any human illness's, unless using a huge amount of magic can lead to death. Weaknesses Note: Silas was a warlock however after he was turned immortal it is unknown if he still has these weaknesses. *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools Note: Silas was a warlock however after he was turned immortal it is unknown if he still can use these tools. *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch Name Silas is the short form of the roman name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a roman name derived from the Latin word silva meaning "wood, forest". *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. Gallery Immortality past (1).png Immortality past (2).png Immortality past (3).png Immortality past (4).png Immortality past (5).png 4x06-history.png VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg Trivia *According to what Shane says, Silas can be considered to be the oldest character in the series. *His name is derived from the roman god of forests which is ironic since vampires are considered the enemy of Nature. *There is no mention of the origins of Silas, or Qetsiyah, but one can assume that they were born in the Old World. *The Hunter's Mark is related to Silas. *It is the third character that has a chapter named after it. **First one was the Vicki's chapter in the first season. **Second one was the Katherine's chapter in the second season. *It is possible that Silas is a vampire as Shane said that blood is the life blood of all immortals which makes the idea of Silas being a vampire much more likely. Though it is unknown as to how he could be a vampire and at the same time have the power necessary to perform the immortality reversal spell needed to make himself mortal. This would imply that Silas is both a witch and a vampire, though according to Rebekah says:"You can be one or the other, but never both.", this is impossible because witches are servants of nature and vampires are abominations of nature. How this could even be possible is unknown. See Also Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unknown status Category:Witches